


Wonder Lust

by Venison (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Kagune Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan/ Tokyo Ghoul crossover. The Adachi Trio: Titan, Sea Salt and Little Red are the current owners of ghoul territory in the 21st ward. Orphans due to the Doves, naturally they should hate them and want them dead. But having a moment of weakness, Armin can’t help but save one from his last breath. His life was already difficult and it was a struggle to live every day—but now he has overcomplicated the situation, having to deal with a Dove on his ass and questioning his morality everywhere he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break from writing Strictly Business. I love Tokyo Ghoul and I thought it'd have a lot of potential for a crossover piece. If this gets positive reviews I'll continue it, but if not then I'll leave it unfinished. I like the idea so I hope I get some positive feedback.

Dropping from the emergency fire escape, Armin’s kagune wrapped tightly around the metal and securely planted his feet on the ground. He stared up towards the midnight air, stars and moon shining up above him. Mikasa’s shining wings flared up and leapt from the next building to the next. Eren was on foot tonight but they all had the same objective: to hunt. Their territory was slowly having its ground overrun by other ghouls. They would have to assert their dominance one way or another.

The rain streamed down onto his head, matting the cornsilk locks to his forehead, cheeks and neck. His mask covering the upper-half of his face. It ended above the bridge of his nose, completely white in colour except for the two black lines, resembling the roman numeral of two, across the right cheek bone.

Armin’s nose twitched at the strong scent of blood. He could smell it from kilometres away, the mouth-watering tang of human touching his tastebuds. It was on the air, causing prickles to erupt on his skin.

Moving through the alley, his kagune sprouted from the back of his cloak, violet and gushing from spine. It slicked with the rain, rivets falling from the curve of the tentacles. The taste grew stronger on his tongue, teeth clenched in preparation for his meal. Closing in on the source of the taste, he could not see one body but two.

A ghoul was hunched over the human. From what he could see, the ghoul was feasting from the neck area, blood coating his jaw and neck. He was feeding from a man wearing a suit, briefcase closed and dropped beside him.

As if hearing his approach, the ghoul turned his head up and stared. The blood red iris broken apart from the midnight sclera. Armin breathed through his mouth, the tang in the air intensifying by tenfold. Their eyes met as if in challenge and the trespassing ghoul stopped feeding to watch Armin with care.

“I was here first, blondie.” He glowered, something bright green coming from his tailbone and wrapping around his leg. It pulsed as if recognising Armin’s presence, ready to strike him if he dared to come any closer than he was.

Four thin tendrils floated behind Armin’s body, beginning to dance wildly as they anticipated a challenge. “You’re in our territory, stray.” He retaliated, kagune pushing him off the ground and towards his opponent. He cut through the rain and clashed with the bikaku, their kagune erupting with sparks of green and purple lights.

“The second of the trio of misfits,” The stranger ghoul noted, his kagune whipped up from his tailbone and lashed out towards Armin’s tentacles—effectively slicing it in half. “You won’t win this fight, rinkaku!” He shrieked. Whatever pain came from his appendage, Armin hid it from his expression.

Turning in the air, Armin sacrificed his tentacle to use two of his three remaining tentacles to latch onto the ghoul’s neck. His last tentacle pushed him forward from the ground and past the other, dragging him into the ground by his neck.

“Disadvantages and advantages mean nothing if you’re an idiot.” Armim hissed, his eyes burning much more intensely at the knowledge of the freshly harvested body just waiting for him. His kagune tightened around the man’s neck, strangling the air out of him.

As the ghoul’s kagune rose up to retaliate, Armin’s free tendril pulled it back to the ground. Once he was out of breath, eyes rolled back and disappearing behind cast eyelids, body slumped on the ground—Armin retracted his appendages and dropped his foot to break his neck. He wouldn’t die, but would be scared to come back.

Not forgetting his prize, Armin turned and approached the body. He glanced over at the fallen suitcase, he felt attracted towards it as if it had special meaning. Brushing this feeling off, he kneeled down in front of the dead man, lips quivering and mouth-watering in anticipation.

A forced hitch of breath brought him back to the world. Armin blinked in surprise, his kagune disappearing and his eyes forming back into their usual cerulean blue colour.

“Dove.” He breathed, hands immediately going towards the bleeding gash on his shoulder. The blood went straight to his palms and digits, coating them in the delicious liquid. “You’re a dove.”

Armin wasn’t like any other ghoul. He despised Doves, in a way. Their exact job description was to prosecute ghouls, treat them like animals and murder them in cold blood. But that was it. They were trained for years and risen in an environment that taught them exactly that—his kind, ghouls, were not living, breathing things with free will just like them.

The Dove in question’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the mention of his kind. His eyes stared dazed towards Armin, pupils dilated. His eyes were a deep brown, endless in their abyss of years of training and mastery of his qinque which laid in its briefcase only a meter away from his breathing body. On his tanned skin were freckles dotting his cheeks and black hair framed his face. It seemed clean cut if it weren’t for the rain and his dishevelled appearance.

“Sea salt,” He breathed, vision focused on Armin’s mask. His hand, digits drenched in what must have been his own blood, drew across his white mask. It left a long streak of red on the otherwise clean surface. “You’re really an angel, aren’t you?” The Dove crooned his neck, his fingers touching the ends of Armin’s long, blond hair.

Armin’s gaze faltered, feeling weak and empathetic towards this man. He was going to die in his line of duty and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. “You’re going to die here.” The Dove’s eyes did not leave Armin’s and a smile replaced his otherwise neutral expression. His eyes creased into slits and he moved his hand away, head pulled back against the cement, wet with blood.

“That’s fine.” He breathed, jaw going slack, “You—me, Doves—ghouls, we’re the same. It’s only right that we die at each other’s hands.” Armin felt another pang, like a bullet shoot right into his head. He was a ghoul and he ate human flesh but he still had a heart. A red heart pumping blood and emotions into him just like a human.

Ripping a strip from his cloak, Armin pulled it taut over the stranger’s neck and down around his ribs so it would be tight without wrapping it around his neck. The bleeding was much less than it was, maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t die from this wound.

“Phone.” Armin said determinedly, hands already searching his pockets for it. He had no response from the man, likely regaining unconsciousness, but a quick pat down found nothing. “Damn.” He cursed, he had no one to call, including Mikasa and Eren. Their thoughts on the Doves were not as liberal as Armin’s was.

“Let’s go.” He put his hands underneath the man’s back and pushed him up so he was upright. As he made a motion to put his arm over Armin’s shoulder, he heard something loud drop to the floor. It smacked loudly against the wet cement, drawing Armin’s attention up towards the perpetrator.

“Marco!” The voice yelled loud amongst the silence of 21st Ward. Armin’s eyes went wide and he dropped the Dove’s body in an instant. It fell in a heap on the ground, lifeless and vulnerable. “Get away from him!” A Q bullet shot right towards him, missing only by a centimetre at his hair.

Armin’s kagune whipped out from his body and he turned to flee. Another Q bullet just missed him and instead struck through one of his tentacles, it flailed as if in pain before Armin regenerated it.

The tendril wrapped up around the emergency fire escape that he dropped down from and he began to feverishly climb it. He scaled the ladder, the sound of bullets whizzing past his head. One eventually hit him, striking him in the upper arm. He bit his tongue in pain but his kagune continued to climb despite him.

Leaping off the top of the ladder, he landed squarely on the rooftop of the building. His arm had stopped bleeding in seconds after being hit by the bullet. Armin looked over his shoulder towards the ground he had escaped.

A man with sandy blond hair, also in a suit with his silver suitcase dropped careless on the ground, was leaned over the dying Dove. He looked like he as crying—or something, Armin didn’t stay long enough to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure what to say about this one. I wrote a lot more than I intended and I hope I wasn't too OOC about some things. I really like how this is going and I love playing with the Tokyo Ghoul canon along with this. Looking forward to future chapters and support, thank you!

“You were seen by Doves?” Eren half yelled at his best friend. Armin visibly shrunk in his stool, arms crossed over in irritation, “I was trying to save him.” He claimed only to earn a frustrated sigh from Mikasa. She tightened her scarf by pulling on the two loose ends. She had said nothing during their discussion and paced around the room, thinking silently.

“You don’t _save_ Doves. You kill them.” Eren seethed, his hand dropping on the bar with enough vigour to cause a loud sound to echo through the room. The glasses that Levi had just polished clean rumbled in return causing Eren to flinch and remind himself too be careful.

Armin grumbled in retaliation, “You sound like Erwin. You don’t know anything about them. They’re just like us!” He responded, rushing to his feet and causing Eren to stagger back.

“Armin.” Mikasa spoke in the middle of their banter causing them to suddenly stop and tear their attention away from each other and to her, “Your optimism and will to see the best in people is one of the reasons why we love you.” She stepped towards her childhood friend stopping only inches in front of him, “But sometimes you need to know the line. The Doves and ghouls will never be able to coexist—they live to hunt us and we live as their prey.”

Armin’s gaze faltered, his resolve slowly becoming doubt and concern. Mikasa was the voice that he trusted and believed in the most and she was adamant about this more than any dispute that they’ve ever had.

“I understand, but,” He replied meekly but Mikasa’s strong gaze halted him, “I’m sorry. I understand.” He apologised, staring at the ground. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to comfort her friend. Unlike Eren she understood Armin’s frame of mind and she did as well want to see good in others but the Doves were an exception. There was no hope for them to coexist without being at each other’s throats.

The door to the conjoining rooms opened and Erwin and Levi returned. They looked at each other briefly before back towards the three teens in their care. “Armin.” Erwin said suddenly, interrupting the tense silence and motioned for Armin to come towards him. Levi stepped forward and sighed loudly in an attempt to break the agitated atmosphere.

“Help me clean up for the night.” Levi commanded, his steely gaze making Eren and Mikasa get straight to work without question. He glanced over his shoulder towards Erwin for a split second before he grabbed his cleaning towel and went to work at the bar, barking at Eren to not slack off.

Following Erwin through the door and into the hallway he suddenly felt cornered by the older man—staring down towards him with a familiar shade of blue in his staring gaze.

“You understand what you did wrong, do you not?” He asked, voice stern and almost pressurising, sounding strange from his usual fraternal disposition. “But, if like you said the Dove did not see your face then I don’t see it as being more than another run in with the Commission.” He continued, earning a sigh of relief from the younger ghoul.

“You defended out territory from strays, so as far as I see it—you’ve done your job. Next time, when a Dove loses its wings do not feel any obligation to him.” Erwin ruffled Armin’s cornsilk locks with his heavy hand, earning a small wince from the small male.

“I understand.” He responded meekly.

Erwin nodded towards his subordinate, hands driven into his suit pockets, “Eren and Mikasa are worried for you and for good reason. On a regular circumstance, a Dove will attack you with everything he’s got. It’s easy to underestimate them.”

The older male sighed, backing his posture away from Armin. It would be easy for Erwin and Armin to be mistaken as relatives, often as his uncle or brother, but Erwin’s relationship with him was the same as it was with Eren and Mikasa. If not a little more close due to the similar workings of their minds.

“Go to bed. You have one of the early shifts tomorrow.” Armin opened his mouth to argue but he quickly shut his mouth when Erwin gave him that look. He sighed and smiled weakly up at his superior before stepping aside and trudging up the staircase to retreat to his own room. Erwin waited in the hallway until Armin’s body disappeared from his sight before he went into the main room to aid with the cleaning.

Entering his room, which he shared with Bertolt when he was present (he was probably scouting with Annie and Reiner at this time), Armin dropped his bag onto the floor and kicked it under the bunk bed. He slept on the bottom so he had rights to storing whatever he wanted underneath.

Pulling off his cloak, Armin seated himself at the desk that every room had. He opened up his laptop, bringing his feet up so his knees rested against his chest and logged onto the local news website. While he waited for the stories to load he examined his cloak—a large tear was at the bottom where he had ripped a piece to use as a makeshift bandage. He would have to deal with it until Levi got around to repairing it for him.

The cloak itself was dark moss green in colour, sewn together with a durable yet lightweight material to keep out the rain and various natural elements. It was a simple piece of clothing, merely a hood and a cape to wrap around himself when needed. The most interesting part of the cloak was the design on the back—it was two wings, one white and one blue, crossed over together on a shield. The _Wings of Freedom_ , Armin thought it sounded dumb until he became fully involved in what Erwin and Levi did.

Setting aside his cloak, Armin checked up on the most recent feed of news. The biggest headline was a story about an organ transplant scandal. Not finding interest in the other headlines, he clicked on that one. It opened to a photo of a doctor with white hair and a hospital behind him—his name was Akiharou Kanou.

The names of the patients were disclosed, but it was apparent that it was a young male and female who were involved in an accident involving a fallen steel bar in a construction yard. The female had no family so the surgeon went ahead and transferred her kidney into the male since it was fortunate enough that they were the same blood type.

The article prattled on with little information on the actual story and more personal opinions from the journalist. Armin copied the name of the doctor and pasted it into Google. Most of the results were of the same story, all of which Armin found less or little more information on. It was nothing that aided his curiousity.

The door opened up behind him and Armin didn’t have to look over to know who it was. Bertolt noticed the glimmer of the screen and walked over towards it to look over his roommate’s shoulder.

“The organ transplant story?” He asked softly, earning a hum in confirmation from Armin. He turned in his chair and looked towards his friend fully, his height still substantial despite his leant over position.

“This story was reported on the same day that Binge Eater from the 20th Ward was reported to be dead.” Armin sighed, shutting his laptop off. He rested his elbow on the desk and wriggled his nose, distracted from his search to notice the enticing smell of human flesh underneath Bertolt’s coat.

“Is that for me?” He asked, raising his brow as his tongue darts out from his parted lips to lap. Bertolt chuckled, removing the wrapped up piece of flesh from underneath his coat and handing it to his friend. “Thank Anteiku from the 20th Ward. We’ve had bad luck this month.” He sighed, flopping down on Armin’s bunk and unwrapping his own meal.

Armin sank his teeth into the piece of human thigh. Erwin knew he liked this part of the body the most—it was the softest and fleshiest and just melted in his mouth. His mouth filed with saliva and he couldn’t help but get some blood on his fingertips.

Armin and Bertolt ate in silence, the only sound filling the air with the tearing of flesh and paper moving under their hands. Fortunately the meat was boneless so he didn’t have the need to discard any inedible parts. Bertolt finished off first and excused himself to the bathroom.

Lowering his hands, the meal still half eaten between his nimble fingers, he sighed. Armin thought back to the Dove in the alley half-hoping he would be alive and well but the other half of him hoped he perished so he would forget what happened.

* * *

 

Jean sat at the edge of his seat, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, twisted tightly where he held it almost crumpling the stems. There was a small paper attachment to the flowers reading ‘Awaiting your recovery – Sasha and Connie’ they were two of Jean and Marco’s co-workers in the same department who were a little more eccentric but good friends all the same.

“Marco.” Jean ran his calloused fingers through his sandy blond hair, leaning back in the regulation hospital chair. It creaked under his weight, “Thank god.” He breathed, placing the bunch of flowers in a readied vase.

His partner laid in the hospital bed with the white covers drawn up to his chest, freckled arms over the sheets still and unconscious. Marco’s face was covered with a breathing mask and various wires were attached to his body pumping him with various fluids that kept him alive and breathing.

“I am going to find the ghoul that did this to you.” Jean breathed, staring over towards his friend. He was alive and that was the best he could have wished for considering his injuries—it was apparent that the bindings that stopped his bleeding potentially saved him. Marco must have done that before he passed out.

There was a dead ghoul in the alley, Jean recognised him as being the one they had been hunting for the past week, the thing that caught him off guard was the other ghoul who made an appearance. Sea Salt, only a B-class but a dangerous rinkaku nonetheless.

“I’ll be back.” Jean grinned, pulling his suit coat back on over his shirt, slightly tussled with his tie in the same state. He had stayed the night in the hospital, his hair dishevelled (more so than usual) and eyelids dragged down with dark circles.

Staying far beyond visitation hours, he discreetly made his way out of the hospital building. Reaching his sleek black car (courtesy of being a first class investigator of the Commission of Counter Ghoul) he opened the front door and settled himself in. Reaching over to the passenger seat, he opened up a silver suitcase just beneath his quinque and opened it.

Jean removed a long strip of once green material, easily cleaned off the blood due to its sleek nature, he gripped it between his fingers and grit his teeth.

* * *

 

Armin woke up before Bertolt, allowing him to sleep in due to his late shift the night before. He scrambled out of bed, finding his uniform on the floor somewhere he quickly changed out of his sleeping garments and into it. The clothes were snug against his form, a silver dress shirt underneath a black waistcoat with matching trousers. Woking his way to his neck, he tied his usual black tie around his collar and soon left.

Closing the door behind him once he reached the hall he quickly met Annie waking up for the same shift. It was a Monday morning so it would only be those two working the floor with Levi.

“I heard Erwin chewed you out last night about a Dove.” She said with her usual placid tone, “Heard you tried to save a Dove.” She continued, earning a shrug from Armin. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought. The Dove didn’t see my face so it didn’t rattle him as much.” Annie sighed, shaking her head. She and Armin were rather close as friends as they worked in rather close quarters during the night especially during rush hours.

Making their way downstairs, they caught Levi turning the sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’ to the front door. They worked in a ghoul run-establishment aiding those in their area under the guise of a regular coffeehouse. They had human customers as well but it was mostly ghouls who visited them for the coffee and human meat they served.

“One of you brats clean out the coffee machine.” Levi said in his usual gruff tone, motioning towards the machine behind the right side of the bar. The room was usually dimly lit during the evening but the morning sun filtered through the windows to create an atmosphere that was more at ease. The walls were painted a colour akin to coffee beans and the floor a dark oak. The furniture was only a shade lighter than the floors with various chairs and tables lining the entire room. Flowers, often something Erwin picked out in the morning before opening up, were draped into clear vases on the tables.

Armin nodded, letting out a loud sigh as he went towards the machine. Levi grumbled for him to shut up and asked for Annie to join him at the back for something garbage related. Wiping down the sides of the coffee machine after cleaning the insides, he began to sweet the floor until the front door rang.

They didn’t usually have customers this early in the morning. The usual commuters would be in almost half an hour from now.

“Good morning.” Armin sung, dropping the room to lean it against the bar before he made his way to the front. He froze when he saw who the early morning customer was—the Dove from last night. The one who shot at him when he tried to aid his friend.

Suddenly the wound from last night began to ache even though it had healed.

“Good morning.” The Dove responded, he sounded tired and the circles under his eyes spoke the same. Looking up from the ground, the man’s eyes widened at the sight of Armin. The blond panicked under his stare, palms growing sweaty and tight. “Jean.”

Armin’s lips moved but nothing came from him. His throat felt dry and noise refused to leave. “Huh?” He breathed, unsure of what to say in response to that.

“Jean.” The Dove flushed in embarrassment his cheeks cast in a shade of red, “M-My name. That’s my name.” He swallowed looking as nervous as a dog caught in the back alley way of a gang of cats.

“Armin.” He responded slowly full lips curling into a soft smile. “Take a seat.” Jean sat down by the window, the sunlight shining onto his sandy blond hair contrasting on his dark brown roots.

Armin could tell that Jean was embarrassed so he spared dwelling on his verbal slip up. “What would you like?” He removed his little notepad from his apron, awaiting the man’s order. Armin found it difficult to look him straight in the eye after what had happened last night. Could he find out the state of the other Dove without directly asking?

“Cappuccino, one sugar.” He said after a moment of thought, “Anything else?” Armin hummed, poking his thumb in the direction of the pastries on display through the glass case, “We have muffins and pastries if you feel like something sweet—or we have a breakfast menu if you’re hungry.” He suggested, “You look like you’ve had a rough night.” He giggled shifting his weight on the other foot. Jean looked like he was in mid-twenties—young for someone who would have a quinque.

Jean blushed again, running his hand through his hair as if in attempt to smooth it out. “I spent the night at the hospital.” He sighed, words flowing from his mouth easily with the lack of sleep, “Just the coffee is fine.”

“I see, the hospital is quite the distance. What made you choose to come here?” Armin asked out of honest curiosity tilting his head to the side his long hair falling to his shoulder. “Investigation purposes.” Jean said with a little resentment in his voice. Armin thought to drop it.

“Enough chit-chat, back to work.” Levi snarled just coming back from the alleys with Annie in tow. She looked over towards Armin and Jean with interest, wiping her hands with a dishcloth stained with red quickly hiding it before the Dove could see her.

Armin jolted at sound of Levi’s tough voice. He grumbled in apology before hurriedly making his way towards the coffee machine.

Watching his subordinate, Levi went towards the only customer and greeted him by sizing him up with only his steely eyes. “We don’t see the CCG in these parts too often. Something pop up?” He asked, hand firmly on his hip as he leaned on it.

Jean inwardly shuddered at the man’s disposition. Based on his age and how his uniform differed only slightly from the younger workers—he would be the manager. Despite his height he somehow pulled off an intimidating stance enough to frighten Jean.

“How’d you…” Jean scrunched his brows in suspicion at the man’s deduction, earning a snort from him, “You have that face—that hopeful justified shit.” He said flatly crossing his arms over his chest crossly, Erwin not present to tell him off for speaking to customers so rudely. Looking at Levi, Jean felt he was being honest so did not question him.

“… Last night, my partner was attacked by a ghoul in an alleyway just a block away from here. I was wondering if you knew anything about it.” Jean said his tone becoming strict and less friendly. Levi arched a brow at the news, he could practically hear Armin’s sigh in relief at the back.

“That’s shit. Not enough is being done about the ghouls here.” Levi seethed his expression seeming even upset even though it was all an act, “Their heads are too far up their asses thinking they can do what they want in this ward.” Turning on his heel to leave, he glanced over his shoulder briefly to answer his question. “Try the restaurant across the street. Maybe they’ve heard something.”

Jean nodded, mentally noting the information down. He should have known this small coffeehouse would know nothing about the incident.

Looking away from Levi’s retreating back and towards Armin. His silky cornsilk coloured hair tied up into a botched ponytail. He talked excitedly about something while he filled a cup with steaming milk.

Armin came back quite quickly after he finished brewing the beverage. He set the cup on the table directly in front of him, the curve of his back visible through the snugness of his uniform, “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Jean smiled in return, “Thank you, Armin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's turning out to be kind of a slow build but eh.

“Take the train to the 20th ward and deliver this to Anteiku.”

Levi practically shoved a plastic bag, filled to the top with wrapped paper parcels, into Armin’s arms. He hesitated with the delivery and stared towards it with knowing eyes. It had been a week since they were visited by the Counter Ghoul officer, Jean, and he had not returned since then. Business went on as usual despite the news of what happened to the Dove only a few alleys away. But then again, most of their clientele were ghouls.

Armin nodded towards his manager, his nose picking up the faint scent of human flesh but not all the packages contained it. He wondered what else could be in there. But it wasn’t his job to check so he went back upstairs to change, running into Eren in the hallway.

“Good morning Eren. I thought you had the afternoon shift.” Armin asked, usually Eren was given the later shifts because he had a habit of sleeping in.

“I’m meeting one of my friends from university.” Eren grinned, gripping the strap of his messenger bag. Eren went to Kamii University, was studying International studies and he was the social type so it wasn’t surprising that he made friends there. Mikasa was worried about Eren having human friends but fortunately they had no incidents of it. “His name is Hideyoshi, we’re in the same year level.”

“It’s good to have friends outside of work.” Armin giggled, sparing a quick embrace with his friend before retreating to his room. Bertolt was out somewhere with Annie that morning, leaving Levi, Reiner, Mikasa and formerly himself to work the floor. Erwin was always out during the day.

Armin changed into something casual, a baby blue sweater over his uniform shirt and khakis that ended just above his ankles. He threw on his blue sneakers and ran his hairbrush through his hair at the same, he then returned downstairs to the coffeehouse to pick up the packages waving goodbye to Reiner and Mikasa and left through the front door.

It was a Saturday, so the coffeehouse was rather busy. Though it was be busier at night with the bar filling up as well. He wouldn’t be working, fortunately, so he would have some time to focus on other things. Caramel, the name of the coffeehouse, was rather close to the train station so it was only brisk 10 minute walk to the station and a further 20 minutes to arrive at Anteiku’s doorstep.

Armin noticed someone dressed in a horrible purple suit with bright, violet hair sitting at a bench in front of the café. He scrunched his nose, the man was rather tall despite his sitting position and would be handsome, Armin thought, if he didn’t have such a strange choice in clothes.

The man must have noticed Armin’s extended stare as he turned to face him. He grinned at Armin before waving casually towards him as if he were a friend. Blushing in response to the friendly gesture, the blond hurried into Anteiku and away from that man’s utterly strange atmosphere. He was the type of man that Mikasa warned him about.

Entering Anteiku, he was immediately greeted with the workers he was used to seeing. Touka had been cleaning some glasses behind the counter when her eyes rose towards Armin.

“Armin!” She smiled, quickly finishing off the glass she was working on before she approached her friend. They exchanged the usual pleasantries before she asked, “Are you here on your own?” Touka’s eyes darted past Armin momentarily before returning to him.

“Unfortunately I’m here on business.” Armin replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he held out the plastic bag with his other hand. “Levi sent me over with these—I’m sure you must know about it.”

Touka relieved the parcels from Armin’s hand and curiously looked into it. She hummed and handed them to Irima so she could put them away. “I see.” She sighed, shaking her head, “I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Touka went behind the counter again, resuming her previous job. Armin took one of the seats in front of her, resting his elbows on the counter.

“How is Eren and Mikasa?” She asked. Armin was expecting the question—she was close to Mikasa and they shared a rather close bond. They were both Ukakus after all and had similar personalities.

“Eren is having fun in university,” Armin started as Touka began to pour him a cup of coffee, she knew how he liked it. “and Mikasa is still training with Levi as far as I know. She’s stronger than I’ve ever seen her.” He sipped from the almost black liquid, breathing in the taste.

“And you?” She asked, raising a brow. Armin swallowed and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m unsure. I don’t think I’m suited for university so Erwin had taken my under his wing for now.” He said with all his digits around the warm teacup. “It is… relaxing, to say the least. But busy as well.”

Touka chuckled softly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve noticed. We haven’t spoken in six weeks.” Armin hummed an apology with his lips cupped over the edge of the teacup, “Visit tomorrow. You don’t work on Sundays, do you?”

“Touka, Yoshimura is calling for you.”

Someone called from the arch of the door. He was a young male, perhaps Armin’s age or older. He was horribly average appearing with short, black hair and well-proportioned features except for an eye patch covering his left eye. Armin’s nose twitched in interest—he did not smell human or ghoul but he must have been a ghoul if he was working alongside Touka and the others.

“Fine.” Touka sighed in response, pausing what she was doing once again and wiping her hands down on her apron. “Tomorrow. Bring Eren and Mikasa.” Armin sighed, brushing his shoulder as if acknowledging the statement.

The boy smiled at Touka as she passed and seemed to take over her shift. He went behind the counter and began to do some cleaning. Armin tilted his head in curiosity, staring at the new addition to the Anteiku staff. He wore the uniform and admittedly looked good in it—his averageness somehow apart of his lacklustre charm.

“Good morning.” Armin chirped, as if not expecting it the waiter jumped in surprise almost dropping the utensils he was polishing. He looked over his shoulder shyly as if making sure it was the blond who was speaking to him. Armin smiled at him and as if in confirmation, he turned, “G-Good morning.” He stuttered.

Awkwardness soon took over the silence between them, though Armin found it amusing if anything. He wasn’t a very good conversationalist or at least, he had a shy personality.

“Where are you from?” The boy suddenly blurted out. He looked towards Armin, his single visible eye widened somewhat and he instantly shrank, “I-I mean, what ward are you from?” He decided on a better question to ask.

Armin sipped at his coffee, “I am from the 21st ward.” He paused, nose twitching for a second. He couldn’t smell any humans in the room. “I am Armin Arlert from the Caramel coffee house.” Armin smiled sweetly, “Also known as Sea Salt.”

The boy froze, staring at Armin in utter silence. He nodded after a couple of seconds, mumbling something which forced Armin to ask what he had said.

“Uh, I said I have heard of you.” He said sheepishly, a lopsided grin on his expression, “You’re a part of the Adachi trio, right? I’ve heard about you on the news once…” Armin thought back to what he could have been talking about—six months ago they were identified by the CCG and became wanted for some time. But like always, more dangerous ghouls became apparent so their names became only three out of thousands.

“You seem to know me better than I know you.” Armin chuckled softly, brushing a stray lock of hair over the shell of his ear, “What’s your name?” He started with the most basic question he could think of.

“Kaneki Ken.” Kaneki responded, finally putting a name to a face. “It’s a pleasure then, Kaneki.” Armin outstretched his arm over the counter to shake the other’s hand. He hesitated, but eventually Kaneki reached over and shook his hand.

Armin glanced at his watch. He had been here longer than he needed to be and—as if just on time, he received a vibration from his back pocket. It was probably Levi wanting to know where he was (except he would have asked in a less polite manner).

“I have to go. Please send Touka my thanks for the coffee.” Armin stood and bowed his head slightly towards Kaneki. “Send my well wishes to Yomo and the old man.” They expressed their goodbyes and soon Armin left the café.

His eyes went to the bench where the man with the purple hair had been sitting but found nothing. He must have left, Armin thought in absence.

Armin looked at his phone once he had the chance, the message he received had told him he could have the day off according to Erwin, and a little extra message from Levi himself. He could probably guess what ‘ring snatcher’ meant when he referred to him as such.

Smiling slightly at the obscene message, Armin had managed to ram his body into another on the busy street. He winced at the pain and would have fallen flat on his rear if a strong arm hadn’t managed to wrap itself around his waist.

“Hey!” Armin fluttered his lids open, closed due to the wait of the impact, and stared up to his apparent saviour. His gaze was met with narrowed hazel eyes, brows furrowed in concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, catching Armin in a rare moment of daze.

“I’m fine.” Armin finally confirmed the question. Standing on his own feet, he began to thank the stranger when his mind caught up to his eyes and he identified the man. “Mr. John?” He asked quizzically, staring up towards the man.

“It’s Jean, actually and there’s no need for formalities.” Jean quickly excused. He looked different than the time he came into the coffee house. His hair was no longer slicked back in the usual white collar manner, but now tussled with the short strands everywhere. Arguably—he looked better like this, more approachable.

His hair was not the only different thing about him because he wasn’t wearing his CCG suit and his hand was free of any sort of suit case. Instead he wore a black shirt with a V-neck and dark blue jeans. He also had some random bracelets scattered over both wrists.

Surprisingly, he looked good. Armin would have never guessed he was apart of the organisation.

“Right.” Armin noticed that Jean was beginning to give him a strange look when he had gone silent for a while. “I’m sorry my mind was elsewhere.” He offered an excuse to his simple absentmindedness. “I’ll be going.”

“W-Wait.” Armin stopped, looking over his shoulder towards Jean expectantly. He didn’t want to be around this man for very long. The reason why was obvious.

“Yes?” Jean flushed as if not expecting Armin to respond to him. “Are you doing anything right now?” The man asked, appearing strangely shy for someone of his disposition.

Armin raised a brow in interest—this man was asking him out. He wasn’t inexperienced in this field. Men, and sometimes women, were drawn to his almost effeminate appearance and he would be lying if he said he didn’t use that to his advantage sometimes.

Also, would it be so bad if another Dove disappeared from the 21st ward?

It was clear that Erwin was disappointed in him since he went out of his way to save that Dove. Not just Erwin but Levi, Eren, Mikasa and the others were too. Maybe this would be the way he could prove himself as a proper ghoul, not just some human-sympathiser.

He decided—he would man up and slit this man’s throat when he had the chance. He would bring his body to Erwin and show him his devotion.

“I just became free.” Armin chirped, closing his phone before sliding back into his pocket. “Why?” He knew the reason why but he wanted to hear Jean say it. Somehow, he liked seeing his confident-looking man become flustered and embarrassed. It was endearing.

“I was wondering… if you wanted to get coffee. With me.” Jean hesitated but then finally managed to find his words. His cheeks were dusted a dark pink, almost attractive on his sun kissed skin.

“Sure.” Armin decided. He had just had coffee but it was better than an offer to eat. “Do you have anywhere in mind?” He asked, not too familiar of the area itself to be frank. He knew where Anteiku and the train station was aside from the main streets.

Jean looked ecstatic but he quickly covered the excitement with a coveted grin. “I was heading there on my own but I’m happy for you to join me. I’ll lead the way.” He motioned for Armin to follow him in the direction he had been going, or the direction Armin was just coming from.

They crossed some streets, idle conversation between them such as the weather or how clean the streets were. Armin realised Jean was rather good at dictating a conversation—he could bring up a new subject and make him want to talk about it. It was a strange skill but he supposed as a CCG officer he would have to know how to pull information out of people easily with just his words.

“Here.” Jean stopped in front of a café. For a moment, Armin had panicked about the directions Jean was leading him in. But fortunately they were across the street from Anteiku rather than being there.

“I didn’t take you for the reading type.” Armin said honestly as they entered the building. It was a book café. Armin frequented these sorts but he hadn’t heard of this one. It was rather small but the interior was cute, almost. “No offense.” He quickly added.

Jean chuckled, shaking his head. “None taken. Here, have a seat.” He pulled out a chair for Armin to sit in, which he had taken gratefully. He sat opposite of Jean who had taken the booth. “You look like the reading type though.” Armin smiled in response.

The tables were made from a light coloured wood and the cloths were white with laces at the end. The centrepieces as well caught him off guard, small glass vases with daisies.

“This is my partner’s favourite place.”

Armin raised a brow in confusion.

“I-I mean my colleague. The person I work alongside with.” Jean quickly corrected himself once he realised what he had said, “He’s been hospitalised so I come here even if it’s out of my way.” Armin couldn’t help but appreciate the sentiment in that with a light grin. He was probably talking about the freckled Dove.

“That’s a very nice gesture.” Armin reached out and placed his hand over Jean’s, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. “I hope he feels better. Was he injured in your line of work?” Armin asked with underlying intent. Did he manage to save him that night?

“Yeah, he’s fine. He—” Jean stopped himself, pulling his hand away and shaking his head, “I’m sorry for being so rude. I shouldn’t talk about work.” Armin didn’t let the disappointment show on his face—at least what he did that night wasn’t for nothing. He picked up the menu once Jean did and looked through the options.

Of course, all he could have was black coffee. But he at least pretended that he was interested in the various sweets and pastries that were available.

“So, what do you do aside working in the coffee house?” Jean asked suddenly, forcing Armin to peel the menu away from his gaze.

“Nothing.” Armin answered, “I graduated last year and I haven’t decided what to do with myself so I’ve been working.” He spoke honestly. It was easy to think that Armin was the type who had his whole life planned in front of him—right down to which degree he would have and what company he would be working in. But he was nothing like that, he had no idea what he was doing or where he was going.

“Really?” Jean must have thought the same thing, “You just graduated?” Or not. Armin chuckled at what he decided to pick up from what he had said. He hummed to confirm what he had said and Jean appeared to be somewhat surprised at it.

“Huh.” He crossed his arms with his elbows on the table. “Are you sure?” Armin couldn’t help but giggle at the notion. Judging by the fact that Jean was at least a first class investigator he would be at least in his mid-twenties.

Armin tilted his head to the side and nodded, “Yes. I am 18 if that is what you’re asking.” Jean flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I see, I thought you were a little older than that.”

“Is that bad?” Jean shook his head in an instant. “No, no. You’re mature for your age.” Armin took the compliment in stride.

The waiter came around and received their orders. Jean decided on a sweet tea and a sandwich and Armin went with a black coffee. Jean had asked him if he wanted anything else like something to eat but he excused it with having plans to eat later. Once they had placed their orders they went over to the wall lined with bookshelves displaying all sorts of books.

“What do you like to read about?” Jean asked absently as he read along the spines of the neatly arranged books. He pulled out one with a green cover and opened it to read the first couple of pages.

Armin mulled over the thought, an answer arriving in his head before anything else. “The ocean.” This earned a strange glance from Jean, expecting an answer like non-fiction or factual. “Out of everything I have read, there is nothing more intriguing than the vast, limitless ocean. No one knows all there is to know and it is feared because of it.”

Catching himself rambling, Armin quickly shut up. “It’s interesting. That’s what I think.” He hushed his voice somewhat feeling embarrassed when Jean went silent.

“It is.”

Jean smiled, fingertips grazing over the spine of the book he had picked up. It felt like linen underneath his touch but it was aged so it became rough and bruised in certain areas.

“I never thought of it in that way but that’s the way it is, isn’t it?” He said thoughtfully, catching Armin’s interest in an instant. “Just like animals, humans even.”

“Ghouls as well.”

Armin’s eyes widened when he had realised what he said. If there was anything to tip off Jean about what he was, it would have been that. He inwardly scolded himself and made an attempt to recover, “Is what some would say. Given with how liberal our society is these days.”

Jean’s posture didn’t change but if anything he stiffened. “They’re in between those categories, aren’t they?” Armin turned towards the man awaiting what he might add, “Neither animal nor human.” He chuckled to dispel the otherwise tense atmosphere. “That’s what we’re taught in the CCG, anyway. I have my own beliefs and its right to have your own as well.” He placed a reassuring hand on Armin’s shoulder.

“Let’s sit down. I feel like our drinks would be prepared by now.” Armin was unsure if he felt tense around Jean or not. His usual disposition would fool others into thinking he was just an average man but with the odd statement it was clear that he was trained by the Commission of Counter Ghoul. He would have to be careful, that was at least obvious.

The rest of their conversation was rather pleasant. Neither of them brought up what they previously discussed which was good because the subject seemed to be touchy for Jean. Armin had learnt that Jean was 24 years old and enrolled to become a CCG officer as soon as he graduated from high school. The names of his best friends were Marco, his partner, and Connie and Sasha who were other officers within the same rank. He wasn’t able to pull any useful information, however.

Jean also learnt things about Armin, such as how he had been working at the coffee house since he was 14 along with his best friends Eren and Mikasa. He also touched on how cruel Levi could be at times. But he made sure not to bring up Erwin no matter how casual the conversation seemed to be.

Finally, it reached 5 o’clock. Armin and Jean had spent roughly three hours with each other talking about just about everything. They had only realised this when Armin received a text from Levi asking him where he was (once again in a less than polite manner).

“I’m sorry to have taken up your whole day.” Jean apologised as they began to make their way into the streets. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the blue in the cloudless sky began to fade into various pinks and oranges. The glow it set onto them was romantic, if anything.

Armin brushed off his comment, “It’s fine. I had the whole day to spare.” He grinned in response, staring towards Jean expectantly. The man responded with a sheepish grin, “Right! Uh, well since it’s kind of late do you want to me walk you home. You live in Adachi, right? I’m stationed there at the moment.”

There was a slight glint in Armin’s eye at the coincidence. If there was a time to strike it would be very, very soon. In an hour, maybe less, the streets would be covered in a veil of darkness otherwise known as the night. When Jean takes Armin home he would lead him into the alleys for a moment of passion before he devours him. He was defenceless without his quinque.

“That would be great, thank you.” Jean seemed to light up at the acceptance of his offer. Armin was more than happy to take it.

They took the train back to the 21st ward. It was an easy ride with little complications and soon enough they were on the street that led towards the Caramel coffee house. Jean made it apparent that he lived a couple of blocks down the road, a ten minute walk tops.

Once they made it to the street corner, Armin tugged on Jean’s sleeve. “Come.” He looked towards the entrance of the alley and grinned up towards Jean slyly. He half expected the man to know better and tell him no but despite the hesitation in his eyes, he agreed.

Armin would have shown his excitement if he could and instead settled for a giggle. He dragged Jean deep into the alleyway, making sure it was empty, and pressed his back against the wall. He bit his lower lip in anticipation, staring up towards Jean with hungry eyes.

Jean was more than willing to fulfil what hunger Armin needed to be sated. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. Jean was warm and surprisingly soft. His lips were not chapped or rough but smooth and very kissable. The gesture was returned fully as Armin kissed back, his arms coming up to wrap around Jean’s neck and pull them closer.

It was a back and forth between the two men, Armin opening his mouth to allow Jean to explore his cavern. Jean pulled away once he needed air, only to busy his lips against Armin’s neck, hands running up his flat stomach and pectorals. Armin moaned in response to his heated touches, meanwhile his sclera dipping into black and his irises becoming a shade of red.

His kagune began to sprout from his tailbone, pushing upwards out of his trousers in preparation to strike.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me where this is going because I seriously don't even know.

Someone dropped from one of the buildings. She was small and dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. Her mask, white crescent with dents resembling crystals, hid her face while blond hair poked out from the back of her head.

Armin realised who it was in an instant—Annie reeled back somewhat as her eyes picked up Armin’s retracting kagune behind the Dove. Her own kagune sprung up from her back, light blue dual wings blazing with silver sparks. Jean pushed his hand on Armin’s front in an attempt to usher him further behind him, unaware of his intentions before the strange ghoul jumped down.

“Stay back.” Jean warned, his tone falling into something deep and serious in a matter of seconds. Armin stared up towards the back of the man’s head in interest before his gaze turned towards Annie who was staring at him intently behind the guise of her mask. He made a motion with his hand for her to leave.

She must have been distracted by her silent communication with her comrade, because Jean had managed to pull out his gun and fire straight at her. The Q bullet struck her shoulder and caused her to recoil back. Blood spilled from the wound and she went to stop the flow with her hand. “Move away!” Jean threatened—he had no quinque with him, so he shot again hitting Annie in the chest.

She hissed, turning on the curve of her boot and fleeing. Jean moved to chase her but Armin stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. Annie’s kagune slipped back into her spine and she was gone by the corner of the alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder towards Armin, expression softening from determination to concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked, hands landing on the blond’s shoulders. Armin nodded, putting on a similar expression for the other.

“Are you? Th-That was a ghoul, wasn’t it?” He cried, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “I’ve never seen one before… but you were brave, weren’t you?”

Jean flushed at the compliment, grinning dumbly. To be frank he didn’t think the ghoul would have run away since it was obvious he didn’t have his quinque. The Q bullets weren’t very strong but it was enough to deter her at least.

“It’s a part of the job.” Jean brushed it off but he was still clearly happy to have heard the compliment. “Come, I’ll take you home. Let’s not hang around here anymore.” He offered his hand to Armin, who took it gladly in his own.

Jean’s hands were big compared to Armin’s, who were small and almost childlike in size. They were less calloused than what he thought but they were soft and wrapped around his own and were a comfortable sort of warm. He breathed, leaning into the taller man slightly as they moved onto the sidewalk.

The trip was a silent five minutes and soon they were at the back entrance of the coffee house as the front was locked at this time of night. Jean smiled down towards Armin sheepishly, “Sorry about what happened then. It kind of ruined the mood, huh?”

Armin chuckled, shaking his head. “It wasn’t your fault. Don’t apologise—you saved me.” Jean flushed again causing a giggle to fall from Armin’s lips. “Thank you. I had a great time.” He tilted his head to the side, lips puffed out and expectant.

It took a second for Jean to take the hint and he leaned down to capture Armin’s lips in a chaste kiss. It lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled away. He was positively red at the contact and seemed so giddy at it.

“Call me.” Armin whispered with a wink, heading inside the building and closing the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the glass door hearing a quiet cheer from outside that must have been Jean. Armin couldn’t help but smile like an idiot before reality crashed back onto him.

He found himself in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Annie was sitting at one of the kitchen chairs, her sweatshirt cast onto the table. The wounds on her shoulder and chest were halfway from being completely healed, still raw and fleshy but sealed up to the point where the bleeding would be stopped. She was cleaning her wounds with a wet tea towel when he recognised Armin had entered the room.

“You’re lucky it was me who found you out.” She said bluntly, standing to rinse the red stained towel. It didn’t do much to wash to colour out. “Erwin warned you about the Doves. What were you doing?”

Annie was right—if it had been anyone else, Eren, Mikasa, even Erwin or Bertolt who had found him they would have informed Erwin no matter what. Annie cared for Armin, for sure, but they had an unspoken secrecy between them. He had kept many of her secrets under wraps and she did the same for him. They understood each other in a way that he didn’t share with Eren or Mikasa.

“I wanted to take care of the Dove problem.” Armin admitted, earning a hard stare from Annie. She was quiet for numerous seconds until she sighed, shaking her head and continued to clean her wound.

“Can you get my back for me?” She asked, wiping down the front part of her shoulder.

Armin swallowed, Annie understood not to ask questions about what he was up to and he made a note to explain to her when he returned Jean’s body to the coffee house.

* * *

It had been almost three days since Armin saw Jean. He had received a text from the man asking when he was going to be free next. He gave him a couple of days until he would see him again—he didn’t want to come off too wanting to see him. It was good to keep the man still craving his attention than having it be seen the other way around.

Annie said nothing to anyone in the coffee house about Jean. As per usual she seemed neutral about the situation as if it never happened and Armin was thankful for it.

“Be careful.” Mikasa wrapped a light blue scarf around Armin’s neck. It was rather cold outside so she draped him in a brown duffel coat as well. “Make sure Eren eats.” She handed him his messenger bag filled with his supplies for the day and some lunch for him and Eren. Levi must have cooked it because he knew they would be outside around the humans.

Armin hugged his sister and waved goodbye to her and Levi before he left the kitchen and through the back door. It was sometime between noon and the afternoon and Eren would be finished with his classes soon. They had to visit Uta to have Eren’s mask fixed (he fell on his face after a run-in with another ghoul) and would be having lunch together.

The trip to the 20th was uneventful to say the least. Armin waited at the station, picking up a sweet drink from one of the vending machines. He passed by some of the seating areas and noticed a bright, violet head sitting by himself. Armin stared at him for longer than he should because for a second time, the man rose his head and smiled before offering a friendly wave.

Armin scrunched his nose and stomped past the man. His face somehow pissed him off. Like he was some sort of predator.

Waiting at the entrance of the station idly kicking some leaves on the sidewalk, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Armin picked it up and sighed at the message popping up on the locked screen.

“Of course.” Armin breathed, tucking the device back where it belonged. Eren had gotten an invitation from his friend Hide to meet one of his friends. He couldn’t blame him. Eren, even though he wouldn’t admit it, wanted to be human. He wasn’t like Mikasa who hated the humans, or Armin who pitied them—he wanted to be them. It was understandable as well considering the life of a ghoul as well.

He hopped down from the steps and headed back to where he came from. Maybe he would go to the bookstore or even one of the cafés to have some coffee on his own in the 21st. It wasn’t ideal but he had the day off specifically to see Eren.

“ _Mon lapin_ , leaving so soon?”

Armin glanced over his shoulder. The violet haired man had spoken out to him.

Everything in Armin’s body told him to leave without acknowledging him. He was a dangerous ghoul with an obvious dangerous intent. Though his head reared away his body turned and approached him. Eren had his friends, so Armin could have his too.

“Mon lapin?” Armin repeated the word, foreign under his tongue. The man laughed, his voice deep and like velvet, if he didn’t know any better Armin would guess this man was a model judging by the way his hair was kept and his height. He was the conventional type of handsome.

“My rabbit.” He cleared up, standing up from where he was sitting. He was much taller than what Armin guessed, almost half a foot taller than himself. “You’re cute like one.” The stranger reached out and took Armin’s hand in his own, kissing it with his soft lips.

“Thanks.” Armin mumbled, pink dusting his cheeks. “Who are you?” He asked the question lingering on his mind.

“Tsukiyama Shuu. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Tsukiyama smiled in a way that would have taken years to practice because it was perfect. He could charm the pants off just about anyone if he tried.

“Armin Arlert.” He responded slow, bowing his head only a little because he was sure this man was older than him. “You as well.”

Tsukiyama had an expression that made it seem that he already knew that but Armin shrugged it off as a part of his imagination. “Were you just cancelled on?” The blond spared a suspicious glance but nodded in agreement nonetheless, “Come with me. What you are hiding smells absolutely atrocious. I’ll treat you some real food.”

Armin knew that Levi wouldn’t have thought twice to rip this man apart if he insulted his food but made no note about it. “Sure.” Hesitation rung in his mind but he couldn’t find an excuse not to. If he came back too early, Mikasa would question him and feel the need to send him back to take care of Eren. He also didn’t feel like hanging out on his own either and it wasn’t like he couldn’t take care of himself.

“ _Magnifique_. Come, _mon lapin_.” Tsukiyama ushered for Armin to follow him towards outside the station towards the parking lot. It made him wonder why this man was waiting at the station if he had a car. But he didn’t ask questions—Tsukiyama seemed like an eccentric amongst all things.

The ride towards this mysterious restaurant Tsukiyama spoke about was relatively pleasant. His car was red and the interior was covered in black leather. He explained that it was a European car. The music he played was European too but of the French variety. Armin only knew English as a second language so he didn’t understand the words. Tsukiyama made it apparent that he could speak multiple languages—Japanese not even being his first one.

The restaurant on the outside was amazing. It was decorated with largely ornate materials that made it appear so rich and full of wealth. He wouldn’t lie when he said he felt intimidated by it.

They made their way inside and it was just as well decorated as it were on the outside. One of the maids had taken his scarf and duffel coat and he was led into the dining room as Tsukiyama disappeared. He sat down at the table and waited patiently for his host to reappear, mind working a million miles an hour to figure out what this place was exactly.

The smell of human meat wafted into his sense—it was cooked with various spices, some he couldn’t identify, but it smelled good. Armin wasn’t one for his meat being cooked, in fact he preferred the raw flesh to seep blood down between his fingers, but this smelled like something he could perhaps enjoy.

“ _Bon apetit!_ ” Tsukiyama drawled as he placed a plate onto the table. “Lemon human cutlets with roast macadamia and sage.” Armin’s mouth instantly watered as his eyes fell onto the roasted meat. He wasn’t crazy about the nuts or spices but the crisp cut of flesh drew him forwards. It smelled insanely good. He never had an appreciation for cooking until now. He wouldn’t admit it to the man but Levi’s cooked meat would never come close to what this was.

Armin said nothing and his hands instantly lurched forward to grab at the meat. He stared at it longingly, juices dripping between his nimble fingers and down past his hands and then he bit into it. The flesh itself was soft and tender, melting in his mouth in a way meat had never melted.

The spices, although he cared little for them, added something to the flavour. It wasn’t sour or bitter and made him want to throw it back up but it was… indescribable. He chewed into the cutlets, mouth watering and saliva mixed with meat juices dripping down the corner of his lips and past his chin.

Tsukiyama watched from afar, lips curling up into a sinister smile. “Enjoying the meal?” He asked as he circled where Armin was sitting, his fingertips hovering above the blond’s spine. He went unnoticed as Armin mumbled out a yes as his teeth ripped into the skin and pulled it apart.

Once the meal had finished, Armin had saliva and red juices running down his chin and fingers. He used the napkin to clean himself up feeling embarrassed that Tsukiyama watched him eat like an animal. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, face lit up red as he crumpled up the napkin.

“It’s quite alright.” Tsukiyama’s voice faded in the background. Armin hummed as he touched the side of his head, dizziness taking over one side of his head. Then, darkness began to edge his vision and everything in front of him became blurred.

“I need…” Armin tried to move from his seat, hands shaking, “… Water.” He barely managed to rasp out as he moved away from the dinner table. The food was drugged and he hadn’t realised it. It had to be a special drug for ghouls because he couldn’t smell it through the food.

“It’s alright.” Tsukiyama hovered over the blond, catching him when he fell. Armin gripped Tsukiyama’s arms for purchase staring up towards him with eyes glassed over with the haze of the drug. Soon, his fingers began to lose their feeling and his vision was overtaken by the blackness.

* * *

Armin awoke to the sound of cheering and applause. He thought that it must have been a dream because how could he be waking up to the sound of such a thing. He grabbed at his hair, running his fingers through the damp locks. Then, upon further inspection he realised he was wearing new clothes: a black vest, white dress shirt and black trousers. He wore a black ribbon tie as well.

A loud click sounded and suddenly he could feel a bright light beam down onto him. It blocked his vision from seeing who was sitting in the audience or who the announcer was. He was sitting on the concrete ground. Armin opened his eyes fully and was met with a large arena surrounding him. He was overwhelmed by the scent of ghouls and only two, maybe three distinct scents of humans.

“Welcome to the Ghoul Restaurant!”

The loud voice boomed above him causing Armin to wince in pain as it only caused his headache to show itself.

“We have a special guest tonight. Please make him feel welcomed as our next meal for the night!”

Something like a gate opened at the other end of the arena. A thick shadow crept through until it emerged as a large man holding a cleaver. He wore a maroon mask that completely covered his face held up by a single suspender that also kept his black trousers up. He was a monster of a man and would look absolutely fearful if he weren’t human. But even so, Armin felt a chill run through him.

“P-Please…”

Armin turned his head to the side to spot a young woman.

“Help us…”

He hadn’t realised it wasn’t only him in this arena but two others. They were the humans he had smelled. On his right was a woman who might have been in her late twenties with short brown hair and an unremarkable face. She stared at Armin with her wide brown eyes in a desperate plea, as if he could help her.

“This can’t be happening!”

On his left was a man who was younger than her and seemed just as unremarkable. He wouldn’t be able to remember their faces even if he tried.

“Please… Enjoy the show!”

The applause roared up again and soon the giant man lumbered towards the three. He shouted, “Mama!” before swinging his cleaver down towards Armin. He jumped out of the way just before it came into contact with him, dust kicking up from behind him.

He knew the cleaver would not be able to harm him but it was a reaction he developed.

Armin looked up towards the audiences now that he was at an angle that didn’t have the spotlights shine right into his vision. They were all dressed in a way that hid their identities. In suits with spectacular colours and dresses lined with shining jewels and sequins—but the most noticeable thing about them were the elaborate masks they wore.

There wasn’t much time to dwell on the identities of the watchers when a loud scream entered his ear drums. The woman whose eyes he had just been peering had a cleaver locked into her shoulder and then it came back and locked into her chest. She was bleeding profusely and the scent of blood filled his senses.

The steely taste of blood caused Armin’s eyes to flicker into their ghoul form. He watched as the monstrous man tore the woman apart, ripping her limbs from her body splattering blood and various cartilage across the ground.

“Marvellous! Our first dish is being served!”

The man moved to the middle of the arena where a large fire sparked to life. The woman’s limbs and parts of her thin body were being roasted on a spit with the smell of cooked meat wafting through the air. The other human watched in terror as another human was torn apart and now cooked in front of his very eyes.

Armin’s kagune began to sprout from underneath his shirt. It began to flail about as if not under his control. The tendrils were thick and pulsating, behaving strange and much more alive than they usually were.

Once the cooking was finished up the man turned his attention towards the other human. When he realised he was the next victim he began to call out to Armin for aid. But when he realised the violet tentacles swirling behind him he let out a shrill scream.

The monster man’s cleaver swung down and decapitated the man, effectively silencing him. His head rolled onto the floor, eyes wide and blood gushing out from the wound that killed him.

Armin launched himself off the ground. His kagune sprung up ahead of him in preparation to snatch the dead body before the hulking man could get his hands on it. The blood from the neck wound was covered by Armin’s soft lips in a second, drinking up the fluids. For some reason… he felt absurdly hungry.

The body was discarded when Armin had reached the shoulders with his bites. The audience had gone silent with only hushed whispers and jeers echoing throughout the arena.

The four tendrils sprouting from his lower back waved around steadily as if concentrating on the man before him. Armin stood in a defensive stance, his back arched forward with feet planted on the ground firmly to move when things became dangerous. His mouth was coated in thick, red blood, teeth stained with the same colour as he snarled.

“Mama!” The man called, rushing towards Armin with his cleaver in hand.

“Go Taro-chan!”

When he was close enough, Armin’s kagune whipped out and grabbed both his arms squeezing tight until a loud crack echoed and followed by a scream of pain. The cleaver fell to the ground.

The two other tentacles lurched forward but Armin was thrown before they could pierce Taro’s fat stomach. He flew across the arena until he hit the outer ring, falling onto his back with a loud thump, kagune flailing in pain as he landed on them.

Armin rolled over just as Taro came running towards him again, his thundering steps loud in the spacious arena. The cleaver came into contact with shoulder but instead of cutting through him it merely bent.

“Give him a quinque!”

The audience cheered in agreement as a weapon fell from the ceiling as it was requested. It looked like an axe and it looked painful if it ever would come into contact with him. It was glowing a deep and dangerous red and the man picked it up without hesitating—instantly swinging at Armin.

The blade of the axe cut through the air harder than the cleaver and smashed the wall behind him. It had just missed Armin by his hair.

He dodged the attack by throwing himself off the wall with his kagune. Armin used his prehensile tendrils to keep himself above the ground. They were like legs, all four pressed against the concrete in a practiced motion. Two more tentacles forced themselves out of the skin in Armin’s back, his body hung straight, arms loose at his sides.

The quinque came towards him again, aiming for his body as opposed to the tentacles keeping him upright. I was an easy feat for him to dodge the attack only having to throw himself into the air. Taro stared up as soon as Armin left his vision.

It only took one second.

Armin aimed his kagune downwards into a drill-like formation, drawing all his weight down and with the aid of gravity, he was able to pierce through Taro’s skull in one clean swipe.

The man split in half with the force of Armin’s kagune, retreating back into him now that he was covered in blood and other parts of human.

Silence covered the arena like a veil. No one said a word besides the faint gasp of shock every couple of seconds.

Armin rose from the pile of organs and flesh, stepping out of them with disgusting sound of his shoes treading through blood.

“My Taro-chan!” One of the women wailed from her seat. There was some discussion for a few moments and then a man in a white suit jumped down into the arena. It took a second but Armin soon realised that it was Tsukiyama with his mask disguising his disgusting face. It was shaped in a crescent and had a diamond on the right part of the face.

Armin went into a defensive position once again, red irises watching Tsukiyama saunter towards him.

Tsukiyama laughed, hands on his hips as his lips widened into a dangerous smirk. “My, my. What a delicious treat!” He paused, fingers touching his quivering lower lip.

“I can’t wait to eat you up.”


End file.
